


Aragorn vs Legolas

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, Kissing, LOTR References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How am I wrong?" Stiles glares over his shoulder at Derek through dark lashes. "Legolas is better than Aragorn."</p>
<p>"No he’s not." Derek chuckles at Stiles’ stubbornness. </p>
<p>Stiles sighs, mutters under his breath, “You’re being a tit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aragorn vs Legolas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SadiablosLikeItHot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadiablosLikeItHot/gifts).



> based on **[this idea](http://icanseeyournipples.tumblr.com/post/73568104889/oh-my-god-i-just-had-a-thought-what-if-it-like) ** i had.

"We’re not having this conversation." Stiles snarks, turning his back on Derek.

"We already are, you brought it up and you’re wrong." Derek gives him a smug grin, before he crosses his arms against his chest.

"How am I wrong?" Stiles glares over his shoulder at Derek through dark lashes. "Legolas is better than Aragorn."

"No he’s not." Derek chuckles at Stiles’ stubbornness. 

Stiles sighs, mutters under his breath, “You’re being a tit.” 

Derek’s eyes widen before he replies, “Excuse me?”

"You heard me." Stiles spits, turning around.

"You’ve been watching Tom Hiddleston interviews again?"

Stiles gapes, pointing an accusing finger, “Don’t change the subject.”

"You’re being petty." Derek says, walking over towards where Stiles is standing, putting a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. "It’s just a movie, why can’t you just accept we’re gonna have different opinions on things?"

"Because it’s stupid." Stiles murmurs.

"You’re right, it is stupid." Derek breathes against Stiles’ neck, hot breath fanning against the back of Stiles’ ear. Stiles moans, leaning into Derek’s touch. 

"If you think you can distract me with sex you’ve got another thing coming, Mister."

“‘S’that so?” Derek purrs against Stiles’ cheek, kissing the skin there. 

"Yes." Stiles says in finality.

If he gives in later, well no one has to know.


End file.
